Divergent Technology
This is technology that took a different path from ours. It uses the notation TL(x+y) "where where x'' is the TL at which the technology diverged, ''y is the number of TLs since the divergence, and the sum x+y is the effective TL for most purposes. (...) Divergent TLs are not unique. There could be any number of versions of (for instance) TL(5+1), each different in its own way."Basic Set pg 513 Important Note: A Divergent Technology TL generally notes the "actual" tech level ignoring any magic and superscience while Equivalent TL includes magic and superscience in its calculations. When Divergent Technology Isn't While GURPS 3e encouraged players to use Divergent Technology for fanciful devices, it wasn't a set rule as real 19th-century technology applied in cinematic ways would just have the normal TL.GURPS Steampunk 7GURPS Steamtech 6 In fact, Steamtech points out that while there is normally an additional -2 penalty when going from a normal TL to a divergent this is not always true. For example, "Sulfanilamide is classified as TL(5+1), but it was also a TL6 medication; no penalty should apply to the skills of Chemistry/TL6 or Physician/TL6 for working with it."GURPS Steamtech 7 The following historical items given the TL(5+1) label in Steampunk and Steamtech are also "normal" TL6 items (the Electropathic Belt could be considered TL5). Items in bold didn't work as presented but could in a superscience setting: A Real World Example Speaking Mutoscope; TL(5+1) GURPS Steamtech 58 aka Kinetoscope. Invented 1896. For some strange reason it is not noted that this was really invented under the name kinetoscope. In fact, Le Duel d'Hamlet starring Sarah Bernhardt was shown at the Paris Exposition in 1900.﻿HBO's Brain Games "Tales of Wrongovia" screwed up and claimed that a sound picture was the one thing out of four Sarah Bernhardt could not have done. Sadly the cylinder recording that contained Sarah Bernhardt's voice has been lost (the picture itself has survived) but the cylinders from [https://archive.org/details/youtube-gyXdHRyPbuk Cyrano de Bergerac (1900)] and [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a5ZXb61-BQw Little Titch y sus Big Boots (1900)] have. These along with the 1912 Edison's Kinetophone demonstration film allows one to see examples of the technology. What makes this Divergent Technology is that the Speaking Mutoscope used mechanical means so common to TL5 to sync picture and sound. Its TL6 counterpart is Lauste's 1907 sound on film method which used the electrical means that would be common at that TL. Names for some Divergent Technologies * Steampunk: Divergent Technology based on the technology of TL5 to early TL6 and science fiction of 1815-1914. * Dieselpunk: Divergent Technology based on the technology of TL6 to early TL7 and science fiction of 1914-c 1945. It may go all the way to the mid 1950s. * Atomicpunk (Effectively the Atomic Horror genre): Divergent Technology seen in B grade Science fiction movies of the 1950s-1960s. Largely future technology based on TL(6+1) atomics (such as in Flash Gordon or Buck Rodgers) or TL7. * Cyberpunk: future technology based on TL7 to early TL8. * Infopunk: extrapolation of internet based technology with TL7 to TL8 as the starting point. See also * Superscience * Age of Steam's technology - Equivalent Technology examples References Category:Rules Category:Concepts Category:Technology